User blog:Aaronbill3/Summer Fanon Con Normal Writing Contest 2018 ~ Results!
Well this was underwhelming. I jumped at the opportunity to judge a contest in which people had to write high-quality stories about parallel worlds. And how many people signed up? Two. How many submitted? One. To Jack's credit, he did edit his fanon con writing entry page today... To remove content that had been there since 2015. A quick look at his contributions and yeah no he didn't submit anything. Thanks Jack. The Only Place The grammar isn't fantastic, to be honest. Some phrases repeat themselves over short periods, some syntax errors here and there. Some of the way this thing is written sounds like the narrator doesn't know what's going on either. A lot of things appear to be something, but are they actually that thing? I don't know, you tell me. Also some really poorly phrased sentences throughout and even missing words, overall I don't feel like this entry got the proof-reading it needed. The dialogue is stinted and unnatural. The Rebel Captain Obvious gives a full paragraph of context to a group of freedom fighters that either don't need to know or should already know. You know who could've more naturally relayed some of this information? Professor Paradox. In that big paragraph at the beginning. The line of events are fairly nonsensical, and become pretty confusing while also somehow cliche in the confrontation with Vilgax. As an example of the stinted dialogue being a symptom of no proof-reading: Ben: ... But I will be the one to make sure you cause anyone else the pain you have brought. He didn't say what you wanted him to say. At least, I hope not. And then there's the Infinity War ending, with Ben waking up to see a grateful universe. IDK if that was an intentional reference, but that's what I pictured in my head. Honestly I could give a list of reasons I don't like this entry. It doesn't feel like a whole story, because it isn't. Whilst I am, myself, guilty of shoehorning most of my Fanon Con entries into Earth-1010 somehow, I at least like to think that my entries make decent stand-alone stories that you don't need to do any homework for. Is there anything I liked about this entry? Ehh... Sorry but if there were any good ideas in here they're drowned out by poor execution. Actually, let me rephrase that: The ideas presented in this entry would be good ideas if done well. I don't think they were done well here. Simultaneously developed too much and too little. So who gets the first place prize if not the only entry? Well I'm going to give the award for the best Parallel Worlds entry to the European Union for somehow sending us hurtling into the timeline where memes were outlawed. Congrats, EU, can't wait to see what you submit for the next Fanon Con. (Sorry Brandon. This entry just isn't very good and I don't think it earns a victory even if by default. I didn't mean for this to be so negative. I started out kinda apologetically negative with the intention of being more positive as I got to the good stuff later on but... Yeah. Sorry.) Category:Blog posts